Guardian Angel x Songific
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: A nice little oneshot written to the lyrics of "Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Aparatus. Byakuya never thought he'd feel this way ever again, that was until he got a new 3rd seat...But can he save her, is the question. Bya-kunxOC


_**When I see your smileTears run down my face I can't replaceAnd now that I'm strong I have figured outHow this world turns cold and it breaks through my soulAnd I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**_

It was hard to understand what he was feeling at that exact moment. It was something like pain, something like anguish, yet a whole new thing all together. He had never, ever thought he would feel this way about anyone ever again. It made his heart full of shame to realize that he actually was, and he wasn't fooling himself. Would Hisana not be ashamed?

No, she wouldn't. Because she was too kind of be ashamed of anyone. So he would just be ashamed enough for the both of them.

Touching his hand as he stood frozen only a few centimeters away, Ai instantly regretted it when those cold, fathomless orbs looked up at him.

"Byakuya…?" She whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry."

And at that, she turned away, her dark hair curtaining behind her like a long veil.

Byakuya admired the way it swayed for a mere moment before he caught her arm.

"Ai-san." He said in his usual, cold manner. "Where are you going?"

"I was just going to go relieve Renji of his duties." She told him. "I'm sure he's getting tired now, and I really don't want to hear him complain later."

"Fine." Byakuya mumbled. "Just hurry."

"Yes, Taichou." She bowed her head, that little sliver of hope instantly vanishing as Byakuya let her go this time.

Little did she knew that he stared after her the whole way, watching every move she made.

Her simple being was near intoxicating.

Turning back into his office, Byakuya sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on his paperwork. It was near impossible with Ai's words rolling threw his head every few seconds…

"_I never thought that I'd get to see you smile." _She whispered. "_Please…Taichou, smile just once._"

He swallowed hard, remembering the way her touch felt on his too-cold fingertips. Her skin was so soft, so smooth…

He buried his face in his hand, forgetting his paperwork and pushing it to the side.

What was he going to do?

"Nii-sama?" Rukia's small voice called as she knocked on the office door.

Byakuya pulled himself together, before looking up.

"Come in."

_**I will never let you fallI'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it allEven if saving you sends me to heaven**_

Ai tied her hair up, preparing for the mission. It wasn't going to be too hard, and she'd have Abarai-fukitaichou with her. She wasn't all that worried.

What she was worried about was having to see Kuchiki-taichou before she left. They were sort of on awkward terms, now, and it set Ai's stomach in unease as she turned towards the door. She was surprised to find Renji waiting for her.

"Hey." He waved with a smile.

She smiled back, knowing good and well about Renji's crush on her. It made her sad to think that so many people seemed to want her. She wasn't all that beautiful, really, she thought.

"Hi, Renji." She motioned for him to go forward. He easily neglected and insisted she go first.

Ai only shrugged before going on.

"So, all we have to do is take care of a few meager little Adjuchas?" She smiled up at Renji as they continued their walk.

"Only a few." Renji chuckled.

"Sounds fine to me." She grinned.

They approached the 6th Division headquarters, surprised to see Byakuya standing in front of it, his arms crossed.

"Kuchiki-taichou?" Renji muttered.

"Abarai. Matsudai." Byakuya said flatly.

"Sir, will you be accompanying us?" Ai said in a small voice.

"Unfortunately." Byakuya said, keeping his chin high. "Matsudai, I must speak with you in private."

Ai felt a blush creeping up her neck as she hid her face behind her half-fallen bangs.

"Yes, sir." She said as she followed him inside.

She watched as he stood only a few feet away, his face cold. Once she closed the door, his muscles seemed to relax a great bit and his frozen expression turned up with a little life.

"Yesterday…" Byakuya began. "You said you wished to see me smile. I still don't quite understand what you mean."

"Sir…" She breathed quietly. "You really don't have to. I mean, I'm only a 3rd seat-"

"Ai, please."

She stopped abruptly, swallowing hard.

Had Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki house and the Captain of the 6th Division just said "please?" She stared at him with wide eyes, shocked into silence for a moment.

He waited.

"Sir, I just wanted to see you smile." The ends of her lips turned into her own small grin as she spoke. "I never see you smile, and I just want to know what it feels like…"

"I still do not understand." Byakuya shook his head.

"Bya-sumimasen-Kuchiki-taichou." She sighed. "Seeing you makes me smile, even if you are in your sullen, depressed and sulking state. But…maybe seeing you smile would be even better…"

Byakuya swallowed hard, and Ai waited in anticipation.

She felt like touching him - his cheek, his lips, his hand - just to show him that she spoke the truth. And they looked at each other for the longest time, gazing into each others eyes. For a moment, Ai thought she'd had a breakthrough and maybe Byakuya had realized how much she cared for him.

"That will be all."

Byakuya's cold mask was back on as he walked past her to the door, and she sighed, following him out the door to where Renji patiently waited for them.

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's are changingAnd waves are crashingAnd stars are falling all for usDays grow longer and nights grow shorterI can show you I'll be the one**_

They walked out of the Sekai gate and into the world of the living. Immediately, Byakuya knew something was wrong.

"Where's all those so-called Adjuchas?" Renji asked. "I don't see anything."

"Shhh." Ai hushed him.

She looked around, fully aware of all her surroundings.

Pulling Shikyo Odori out of her sheath, the blade rang as it collided with the blade of Telsa, Nnoitra's only Fraccion.

She growled as she suddenly saw the Espada in Byakuya's previous spot as the Captain had flash stepped away.

"Renji, run!" Ai yelled, but it was too late.

Telsa slashed his sword to the side and sliced open Renji's torso. The red-head screamed before falling to the ground.

"Renji!" Ai called, watching with worried eyes before Telsa diverted his attention back to her.

"Telsa, kill her." Nnoitra nodded to Ai.

Telsa nodded, yet again not smiling as he attacked.

Ai fought back with all she had, but soon found that it would be impossible to beat such a high level Arrancar without releasing her Shikai. So when Telsa fainted back, she pulled her blade across her hand, drawing blood.

"_Satsujin! Shikyo Odori!_" She called, throwing her blood in a semi-circle around her.

Her blood hovered in mid-air as her Zanpaktou suddenly changed into twin Sai and she twirled them around in her hands.

"_Akai. Kuroi. Aoi._" She whispered and her Sai began to glow a dark purple with power.

This time when she attacked, it was easier to get past Telsa's guard with such small weapons.

But that also left her open as well.

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)I'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it all (through it all)Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

When Ai kicked Telsa in the shoulder to disarm him, he used that moment to cut one of her Sai out of her hand. She winced as his blade sliced up her palm just a bit. He finally smiled as he twisted away from her arm and ran her through.

Ai refused to cry out, to distract his Captain during his important battle, but her eyes got a little cloudy…

And then suddenly, Telsa pulled his Zanpaktou out of her, and not two seconds later, he stabbed her right in the middle of the chest.

This time she couldn't resist to cry out.

As Telsa drew out his katana, she choked, coughing up blood as she fell two hundred feet to the ground.

As she hit the ground, she could hear Renji's shuffling. He sat on his knees over her as she just stared with empty eyes into the sky.

She saw Byakuya, frozen as he watched her fall.

She tried to shake her head, to tell him to keep fighting, but he didn't have to be told.

"_Scatter, Senbonzakura." _He said shakily, and suddenly thousands of cherry blossom petals surrounded Nnoitra.

The shocked Espada had no other choice but to run, taking Telsa with him.

Ai sighed in relief, finding that it caused massive pain in her chest that had her gasping for air.

So, he had hit a lung. Great.

"Ai! Are you okay?" Renji said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Sure." She coughed, a dark red liquid escaping her lips. "Whatever you say."

_**Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heartPlease don't throw that awayCause I'm here for youPlease don't walk away andPlease tell me you'll stay, stay**_

Ai was shocked when the noble Captain fell to his knees at her side. He reached for her, pulling her bloody body onto his lap, dampening his pure white haori with her blood.

"Kuchiki-tai-" She began, but he shook his head frantically.

"Where are you hurt?" He asked softly, also surprising her.

What had gotten into her stoic and cold Captain?

"I…" She coughed again, blood pouring out of her mouth this time.

"Sir, she was stabbed in the chest and in the stomach." Renji told him.

"I'll heal you." Byakuya muttered.

She caught his arm with a bloody hand.

"Sir, keep your strength for when they return." She told him.

"No." Byakuya stated sharply before pushing her hand away.

He held his hands over her wound, but she pushed them away.

"Kuchiki-Taichou-"

"I will not tolerate this, Ai!" Byakuya nearly yelled, making both Renji and Ai jump.

"Did you just use my first name?" Ai whispered.

"Please…" Byakuya sighed. "Let me heal you."

"I can wait for the 4th Division." She shook her head.

"Ai!" Byakuya objected. "Please!"

"Just because it's the first time you ever said it does not-" She coughed up more blood, "-that it's going to work."

She went into a coughing fit, blood pouring out of her mouth yet again.

"Ai." Byakuya whispered, his eyes growing glassy at her worsening state. "Please let me…"

Renji stood with his hand on his own wound, walking away with his soul-phone in his hand. They both knew he was calling the 4th Division, and giving them some privacy.

Byakuya grabbed her hand once Renji was out of ear-shot.

"I can't smile with you like this." He whispered. "Just let me heal you. I doubt those two will come back anyway."

She swallowed hard, trying to keep herself strong. "I can't let you do that. The Captain's life is more important than my own."

"Not to me."

Ai froze as she looked up at him, and he reached down, wiping the blood off her cheeks and lips. She touched his hand with a pale finger, unable to understand exactly what he was doing.

"What do you mean by that?" She muttered.

It took Byakuya a moment to think, to answer her question properly, but when he finally got it out, it made more sense than anything else he could've said.

"I can't live without you."

_**Use me as you willPull my strings just for a thrillAnd I know I'll be okayThough my skies are turning gray**_

The Isane and Hanataro came running through the Sekai Gate, worried for their friend. They were surprised to find Ai being held by Captain Kuchiki, but nevertheless kept running towards her.

"Excuse me, Kuchiki-Taichou." Hanataro said shyly before Isane reached for Ai.

"It seems her wounds are quite sever." Isane mumbled. "We'll have to take her to headquarters."

"Hurry." Byakuya demanded.

"Yes, sir." Hanataro and Isane both ran back towards the gate that hadn't closed since they came through, and Renji caught up with his Captain.

"She'll be okay, right, sir?" Renji asked as he looked after them.

"She better be." Was all Byakuya said before flash stepping out of sight.

Renji sighed, following everyone through the gate.

He always knew Ai was going to be a hit in the Seireitei, but he never thought she'd break through his Captain's defenses.

Honestly, Byakuya hadn't eased up since…well, since before Renji even knew he'd existed. He always _hated_ everybody and everything and never got close enough to anyone, even his adoptive sister Rukia. That was the reason why Renji hated him, as well, because he thought he could come up and steal Rukia away and then treat her like trash anyways.

Renji shook his head, running back through the in-between dimensions towards the other gate.

_**I will never let you fallI'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it allEven if saving you sends me to heaven.**_

Byakuya waited.

Not so much that he waited patiently, but he waited. Day and night he sat by her bed in the private room in the 4th Division, waiting for her to awaken. Every time she stirred, he nearly jumped out of his skin rushing to her side.

Something for which he deemed himself ignorant and vindictive. It was difficult, watching the way her facial expressions changed in her sleep, knowing that there was a slight possibility that they could just stay frozen in time in an eternal slumber.

But he tried not to think too much about her demise.

Retsu Unohana liked to make it known that she'd never seen Byakuya like this, even when he was a child. She'd seen a sliver when he was with Hisana, but very rarely did he ever show it in public.

Byakuya had just shook the old 4th Division Captain off and went back to his own personal worrying.

Now, he watched her soft, pale features as she stirred slightly. This time Byakuya didn't jump, only because he was dozing off slightly in the chair at her bedside.

"Kuchiki-Taichou…?"

His eyes rocketed open when her timid voice filled his ears. He looked down at her, sighing in relief as her sleepy green eyes looked up at him.

"Ai…" He took her hand, carefully as to not hurt the bandages wrapped around them. "How are you feeling?"

She stretched her free arm a little. "Fine. And you?"

"Fine." He nodded.

"Kuchiki-Taichou, why are you holding my hand?" She grinned down at their linked fingers, liking the way his skin felt on hers.

He thought about dropping it shamefully, embarrassed at his own actions, but then decided to man-up and keep hold of his lifeline.

"Because I'm the Captain and I feel like it." He looked up at her, faint humor in his eyes.

"Ah, that's true." She sighed, wincing as she rolled over to where she could put her other hand on top of his.

"Ai, I need to tell you something." Byakuya looked down now, afraid of what he would see in her eyes.

"Yes?" Ai breathed, taking in the scent of his now blood-free haori.

"I'm sorry I never smiled for you." Byakuya whispered, making her look up at him then. "I wanted to, countless times, but I never thought that I'd be able to. I thought the feelings would pass, and you would move on. But you never seemed to give up on me…"

The corner of her mouth twitched up as she reached up to touch his smooth face.

"That's okay." She said quietly. "I never give up."

"No…you don't." Byakuya whispered before he leaned down.

He touched his lips to hers, softly at first, as if testing. And then their eyes fluttered closed as the kiss deepened. Ai ignored the pain in her torso and wrapped her arms around Byakuya's neck, dragging him down on top of her.

When reality finally hit them and they broke apart with heavy breathing, her wounds had reopened.

"Oh, dear…" She looked down between them as Byakuya moved his once-again stained haori away.

"I think they're used to it now." He sighed.

"I'm sorry." She apologized before kissing him once again.

But he pulled back after only a few seconds and stood again beside her bed.

"Aw…where are you going?" She asked him.

"To get Captain Unohana to stitch you up again." His mouth twitched up into the slightest of smiles that had her heart racing.

"But I don't want you to go!" She objected, reaching for him childishly.

And that's when his thousand-watt smile came up, as he beamed amazingly at her over his shoulder. Ai completely stopped breathing, her heart racing at the sight.

"I'll be right back."

_**Comments:**_

_**I haven't done a Bleach oneshot in a while and I was like: okay, I'll go ahead and do one! **__**J**__** Hope you enjoy. **_

_**I heard this song on a video and was like AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**_

_**Bya-kun. :D**_


End file.
